Euphrania
by hollboll
Summary: About a girl called Annabella who goes to her Auntie Claudia's home in the town called Euphrania. Annabella has had nightmares for many years and discovers who she truely is and why her hand shakes. Based around the film The Slipper and The Rose and Cinderella I do not own - The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella
1. The new beginning

**Hi, this is my first story so if you like it i will continue with it. I have used bits from the Film The Slipper and The Rose but created a different story. Hope you enjoy**

**I don't own - The Slipper and The Rose**

Prologue

Since the age of 4 years old i've been having this strange and wired nightmare. Every night its the exact same dream. There is a little girl playing in a bedroom and some how by accident a fire starts and this little girl is in this room until the fire has completely spreed as she doesn't understand what is happening. Then there is this women who comes to the window and saves this little girl. I have know clue what it means.

I'm 16 years old and my Mum, well Foster Mum, tortures me and screams at me for being nosey as i want to explore. We live in this huge house in the middle of nowhere and am not allowed to go anywhere.

One day she gets really angry and decides to take me to stay at my Auntie's house in a place called Euphrania. It was amazing i knew this is where i belong.


	2. The Greeting

**I do not own The Slipper and the Rose**

Chapter 1

"Hello i'm Annabella, you must be Auntie Claudia"

"Wow you grow up so fast, wait one minute Girls, Girls! Girls!" yelled Claudia

"Mother we're coming, we're coming"

"Cinderella move out of our way!"

"Annabella, meet your cousins Isobella and Palatine, I'm sure you will get along quite well. Cinderella please take Annabella's things to her room. Now!"

"Of course Step-Mother"

Annabella takes off her cloak and gives it to Cinderella. Her dress was a lilac satin blue, Georgian dress with her brown ringlets dangled over one side.

"Off you go girls my sister and I need to talk privately."

"Nice meeting you Auntie Lucinda" said Isobella

"Nice meeting you Auntie Lucinda" said Paltine

Lucinda and Claudia go into the Living room leaving Isobella, Palatine and Annabella in the hallway.


	3. Giving the Freedom

**I don't own - The Slipper and The Rose**

Chapter 2

"Lucinda do you really think this is a good idea?"

"What is?"

"Leaving Annabella in Euphrania after what happened"

"(interrupts) No one will know who she is. It has been 12 years since that happened don't you think they would have moved on by now."

"Does Annabella know about Euphrania?"

"No, of course not and it will stay that way understood"

"Of course Lucinda"

"Claudia, I can trust you with her can't I?"

"Of course. Anyway may i ask why she is here?"

"I am taking a holiday to Mondina and presides she won't stop complaining about wanting to explore."

"I see"

"Claudia, I can trust you"

"Of course"

"Annabella!"

"Yes, Mother" intimidated

"I'm leaving now, be good for your Auntie Claudia"

"Of course, Mother"

Claudia notices Annabella's left hand shaking

Lucinda looks at Claudia

"The Doctors say they can't do anything about her hand Claudia and presides Annabella is fine. Annabella."

"Yes, Mother"

"It was lovely to meet you Isobella, Palatine, maybe you could learn some manners from them Annabella"

"Yes, Mother"

Lucinda leaves

"Now, lets welcome Annabella to our home" said Claudia.


	4. The Garden

**I do not own The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella**

Chapter 3

I realized i was free from her. The one who locked me up in my room. The one who hurt me inside and out. The one who wouldn't let me explore. My Mother was gone and I was free.

The next morning felt like the new beginning.

"Auntie Claudia"

"Yes, Annabella"

"Why didn't my Mother never mention you or Isobella or Palatine?"

"Well, I don't know really. Maybe she thought it was for your own good."

I bowed my head

"Well you're here now"

I smiled. Auntie Claudia was showing me around when I past a window which had an amazing view. I stopped and stared at it. The garden was beautiful.

"You have a beautiful garden Auntie Claudia."

"Well, my late husband loved the outdoors."

"I'm sorry i didn't know."

"I know.(pause)"

"It would be lovely to go out and explore"

"Go ahead Annabella"

"But Auntie Claudia what if Mother finds out"

"Lucinda isn't the Lady of this household"

I smiled and quickly ran downstairs when suddenly

"Ouch!" screamed Cinderella

"Sorry, I'm really sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yes you just stood on my foot..."

"What? what is it?"

"It's just nobody has ever spoken to me before."

"Hi, i'm Annabella and you are?"

"Cinderella"

"I'll probably see you around the house then Cinderella. Bye"

"Bye"

Cinderella got back to her chores of cleaning the stairs. However they didn't realise the wickedness which was lurking behind them.

I ran out in to the garden. It was magnificent. There were dandelions, buttercups, daisy's, a pond with newts and Lilly's. A never thought i would do this i took in ever moment as if it was my last. I was so happy. Suddenly i came to a bridge and on the other side there was a grand oak tree with a swing dangling down, which covered in pink, cherry blossom. I felt like i was in heaven. There was a bench.

"This bench is dedicated to Baron Francis Hardop."

There was a red rose on the bench. I looked up.

"Cinderella"

"My step-mother wants you it's important."

"What was he like? Uncle Francis"

"He was the most kindness, most loving man and always brought a smile to your face."

A picked up the rose. A tear rolled down her face.

"There is a rose-bush other there. He would always took pride in it."

"I'm sorry for your loss"

i handed her my handkerchief and placed the rose back on to the bench. My hand wouldn't stop shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I think"

i placed my right hand on top of my left to help the pain.

Why won't it stop?


	5. The Letter

As i walked in to the hallway, Isobella and Palatine where screaming and jumping for joy.

"Can't believe we are invited" boasted Isobella

"I wonder if the Prince will dance with me?" said Palatine

"Auntie Claudia what is going on?"

"Well Annabella (hands her the letter), see for yourself"

"To all the women in this house, the King of Euphrania has invited you to a Royal Ball, to celebrate Prince Edward of Euphrania birthday, where he will choice a Lady, to be his bride. Also, Prince Daniel of Bidzina will be joining us."

"Isn't wonderful"

"Yes, Isobella"

I didn't think it was wonderful as i knew my Mother wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't even let me leave the house let alone a Ball. It would be wonderful.

"Mother, I don't have anything to wear."

"Neither do I, What ever shall we do?"

"Cinderella, make us 3, i mean 4 dresses for the ball."

"Cinderella, you don't need to make me one."

"Why not Annabella?"

"Auntie Claudia, you know why I can't?"

I looked done at my hand. I was in a deep amount of pain.

"Auntie Claudia, may i be excused"

"Yes, Annabella, I'll talk to you later"

I walked up the stairs trying to show no pain but as I got to the stairs I ran to my room. I was in agony. I lay on my bed crying my heart out. There was nothing I could do but wait for the pain to stop.


	6. The Talk That Helped

I do not own - The Slipper and the Rose or Cinderella

My tears stopped. But my hand didn't.

"Annabella, what is the matter?"

I couldn't reply I had no energy. She looked at my hand. She understood.

She sat on the bed beside me

"It won't stop"

"I see"

That's when she rolled up my left sleeve. The look of terror was in our eyes. She rolled it back down.

I sat up

"You wanted to talk to me"

"Yes. About the Ball"

"I'm not going"

"But"

"I can't if she found out"

"But she won't"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, it will be our secret"

There was a knock at the door.

"Cinderella, what do you want?"

"I was hoping to measure Annabella for her ball gown."

"There's no need"

I grabbed my trunk from underneath my bed and placed it on top of my bed. I pulled out this lemon chiffon ball gown.

"What do you think?"

"It's perfect Annabella."

"I will leave you to it."

"Make sure those dresses are complete before the ball tonight, Cinderella."

"Of course, Step-Mother"

Cinderella left.

"Try and get some rest Annabella."

She closed the door shut. I shut my eyes for a few minutes.


	7. Getting Ready

I do not own - Cinderella or The Slipper and The Rose

"Annabella, wake up..."

I suddenly realized that those few minutes turned into hours.

"Annabella, you need to get up and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The ball."

I sat up. My hand had calm down.

I saw Cinderella past my room with these three amazing dresses. One in a light purple, one in gold and one in peach.

"Cinderella, where is my dress."

"Cinderella where is my dress?"

"Cinderella where is my dress?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming"

I pulled the door to and started to get ready.

I sat at my dresser, applying bracelets, earrings and make-up. There was a knock at the door

"Come in." I slowly turned around.

It was Cinderella.

"My step-mother told me to come to you. She thought you might need some help.

"Could you do my hair, I have no clue what to do with it."

She did this amazing Georgian hairstyle with some ringlets to the side.

"It's perfect. Thank you Cinderella."

"You're welcome. One question why are you so nice to me?"

"I don't see why I can't be?"

"Cinderella, i believe Palatine has asked for you. Now!"

"Yes Step-Mother."

"Annabella you look beautiful."

"So do you Auntie Claudia."

I picked up a black box from my trunk. It contain a silver locket. Auntie Claudia placed it around my neck. This locket has never been open. There's no key, no way of opening it by force. It's a mystery.

"Girls are we ready to leave."

"Yes, Mother"

"Yes, Mother"

"Cinderella, do make yourself useful."

"Bye Cinderella."

We left her behind.


	8. The Royal Ball

I do not own The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella

Chapter 7

There was a horse and carriage waiting outside for us. Isobella and Palatine were so excited. Auntie Claudia was going over what she wanted to happen for the girls.

"Remember to smile"

"Auntie Claudia, what will the ball be like."

"Have you never been to a ball before"

"No never."

"Now, Now girls. A ball is a brilliant invitation to accept from The Royal Family, anyone who is invited will attend"

"So what happens?"

"A ball is for dancing."

"And a chance to meet the handsome Prince."

"Yes and I'm sure he will choice one of my girls."

"What's the Prince like?"

"His eyes are dreamy"

"He's so handsome and tall."

"Prince Edward is a brave and noble man"

"Apparently Prince Daniel is looking for the love of his life."

"Why? What's he like?"

"It's said that his love of his life is the Princess of Euphrania."

"Now, Now girls."

"And, that he hasn't stop looking for her."

"Palatine"

"Why? What happened?"

"When they were little there was a huge fire in The Palace and the Princess of Euphrania died in that fire."

"But Prince Daniel, still believe that she is still out there."

"That's enough girls"

It was silent until we got there. A gazed at how grand The Palace was.

We got out the coach and headed up the staircase.

"Now girls remember what i told you."

"Yes, Mother."

"Yes, Mother"

"Annabella, you will stay with me."

"Of course, Auntie Claudia."

Then suddenly a vision flashed it was The Palace on fire.

"Are you alright Annabella"

"Yes, just a headache. I will be fine." I smiled

We got to the top of the staircase and gave our cloaks to one of the Royal Guards then we headed into the Royal Hall.

There were so many guests. The King and Queen of Euphrania were sitting on their thrones whilst two gentlemen where standing next to them.

We sat in our area at the end of the hall. There was music playing.

"Mother its the Prince."

"Palatine, behave yourself"

"Who's the gentleman next to Prince Edward."

"Prince Daniel, Annabella."

"Cute dog."

"That's Dominic, but no one can get him to sit."

"Filthy, creators."

"It has been said that Princess of Euphrania could get Dominic to sit."

"Do you believe that Auntie Claudia."

"Not all of it, Annabella."

"Now that everyone is here. Let the dancing begin."

Suddenly Dominic went charging in the middle of the hall and came to me.

"Stop that dog" demanded the King.

Dominic stopped and started staring at me. Prince Daniel had gone after Dominic.

"I'm so sorry about Dominic."

"Nothing to worry, no one was hurt. Auntie Claudia are you alright."

"Yes, i'm fine."

"He must really like you."

"He must. Thank you your majesty."

"May i asked who you are?"

"I'm Annabella."

"Nice to meet you Annabella. I'm Prince Daniel" then kissed my hand.

I smiled.

"Come on Dominic."

He headed back to the King and Queen.

"What happened Daniel."

"I don't know. Dominic must have gotten excited."

"No, I mean who did you meet?"

"She told me her name was Annabella, your majesty."

The 1st dance was over.

Then she turned and looked at me and smiled. It felt like heaven.

"Why can he find love but I can't."

"Because Edward your my son and Daniel can do what he wants."

"Auntie Claudia, may i go outside, it's a bit hot in here"

"Of course Annabella."

I quickly went outside to the balcony and looked up it was a starry night.


	9. Love At First Sight

I do not own - The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella

As I was looking up at the night sky. There was an introduction

"My Lords, Ladies and Gentleman, May I introduce Princess Incognita."

Everyone stared no one knew who she was. The guests slowly moved to the edges of the hall leaving Prince Edward in the middle. His eyes were fixed on her. It was love at first sight. Then she smiled. I've seen that smile before. I knew who she was and I'm glad for her. They danced together. I turned back to the night sky.

Prince Daniel approached Lady Claudia.

"Excuse me Madam, but have you seen Annabella."

"Yes, she's out on the balcony."

"Thank you, Madam"

Dominic ran straight to the balcony. I was sitting by the fountain.

"Hello, again, you must really like me."

"He must do."

I turned

"Prince Daniel, I didn't realise you were here,"

"It's alright, I'll try to calm him done. Dominic sit boy."

Dominic didn't sit

"He never does what he is told."

"Can I try."

"Go ahead."

"Dominic sit."

He didn't sit

"Dominic sit, Dom sit"

Dominic sat. Daniel was in shock.

"Wow, no one has ever manage to get Dominic to sit."

"I told you he must really like me."

"I was wondering whether we could... erm... talk"

"Sure."

Dominic ran back inside.

"How come I've never meet you before?"

"Well, I'm not from here. My Mother has gone on holiday but she couldn't take me with her so she brought me to my Auntie Claudia's house here in Euphrania."

"You should come here more often."

"My Mother, wouldn't allow it."

"Why?"

"She's very protective."

"I see. (Pause) Do you like to dance?"

"I've actually never danced before. How about you?"

"I've never really known how to dance."

"I thought a Prince would know how to."

"Why do you say that."

"You've must have had millions of balls."

"Yes, but I've never wanted to dance."

"Why not?"

"I feel in love many years ago."

"To the Princess of Euphrania."

"How do you know that?"

"It's an old story I've heard."

"I see. What else does the story say."

"That you've never asked out any women to dance or even say hello you're fixed on finding her."

"Do you believe it?"

"I'm beginning to. So how come you've come to talk to me then."

"Because, I believe you're the Princess and I love you."

"How can you be sure?"

"You've given hope to Dominic."

That's when our eyes meet. Love at first sight. Never thought it would be possible.

"I love you Annabella."

Then we shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you to. But there isn't enough prove to prove I'm the long-lost Princess."

That's when the Princess of Icongita and Prince Edward came out to the balcony.

"Daniel, congratulations, you found the love of your life."

"I see you've done the same."

My hand began to shake. I knew it was bad.

"Excuse me, but there is something that needs taken care of."

I walked back in to the hall, back to Auntie Claudia. Prince Daniel came back to and realised that he needed prove of who I really was.

"Auntie Claudia, my hand."

"Dear, we get you home soon."

I watched Daniel walk back to the throne. I knew that I loved him.

The clock stroked 12.

"Lets go home, Annabella."

We bowed and then left, I looked at Daniel one last time and then I left.


	10. The Slipper

I do not own - The Slipper and the Rose or Cinderella

I was lying on my bed, I didn't know what to do. I was in love.

knock, knock, the door slightly opened.

"Can I come in."

She came and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Is it about yesterday."

"Leave me alone."

She left. Cinderella was coming up the stairs.

"Cinderella, can you get Annabella to talk."

"I'll try Step-Mother."

She came in. She held her hand out. I placed mine on top and gradually sat up.

"She is going to kill me." tears flowed down my face.

"Hear you go." she gave me my handkerchief.

"How about this, I get you ready and then we will talk."

"Ok."

She undid my hair from last night. I was still in my dress from last night.

We walked from my room to the garden and sat on her Father's bench.

"What happened last night Annabella."

"We fell in love"

"With who?"

"Like you don't know"

"I don't"

"Maybe Princess Icongita will tell me. I know it was you."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I know that. I'm happy for you."

"Why did you leave him?"

"He believe's I'm the long-lost Princess of Euphrania because I got Dominic to sit."

"That doesn't prove anything"

"That's what i said."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Well then he will look for you"

Cinderella went back inside. I stayed in the Garden.

"Step-Mother, i have talked to her."

"What did she say."

"Prince Daniel and Annabella have fallen in love but Prince Daniel claims that Annabella is the long-lost Princess of Euphrania."

"Does she believe it."

"No without prove she doesn't."

"Thank you Cinderella."

"Mother, Mother, there is news"

"Isobella calm down and tell me."

"Prince Edward is letting anyone try the glass slipper and who ever fits it will marry Prince Edward."

"This is brilliant news does Palatine know."

"Yes she's on her way"

"Mother, Mother"

"Palatine, i know dear"

"Isobella, I was going to tell her"

"Now now, girls when every girl has tried it you can try the glass slipper."

"But Mother"

"Now, excuse me I'm going to talk to Annabella."

"Cinderella, make yourself useful"

"What you looking at Cinderella?"

"Nothing"

"Don't you think of trying the slipper."

"Why would i? I wasn't at the ball"

"Annabella! Annabella"

"Auntie Claudia"

"Cinderella told me everything" she sat next to me"

"He believe's i'm the Princess of Euphrania. Is that true?"

"You can't be"

"Why not?"

"Because Princess of Euphrania died in a fire at the age of 4 years old"

"So why is he still looking for her? Why does he believe i'm her?"

"I don't know"

She looked at me. Then reached for my locket.

"I know something you don't"

"What?"

"Roll up your sleeve"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

I rolled up my sleeve

"You are the Princess of Euphrania, Annabella, Prince Daniel is telling the truth"

I looked at my burn

"How do i prove it?"

"Your locket."


	11. Annabella's locket

I do not own - The Slipper and the Rose or Cinderella

How can my locket prove that i'm the Princess of Euphrania. I don't know who i am anymore. A tear ran down my face, that Daniel was right and I didn't believe in him.

I went up to my room to rest. I needed to sleep.

It was odd. My dream was different.

"Hey, my little Princess, look what i got you."

"Daddy, a puppy."

"I knew you would love him. What do you want to name him."

"Dom, short for Dominic."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Annabella, Dominic is here to see you. Could you leave me and your Father, we need to talk."

"Daddy, can I show Daniel my puppy."

"Of course. Now run along."

I stopped once i was behind the door.

"I can't believe you have bought her a puppy."

"Why can't I spoil her."

"Because Princesses, do not have a dog as a so-called pet."

I ran to find Dominic. A tear rolled down her check.

"Annabella. You got a puppy."

"Yes, but Mother doesn't approve."

He saw my tear. She sobbed on her shoulder.

"If she takes your puppy away from you. How about we run away together."

"You would do that for me"

"Of course"

I kissed him on the check.

"Annabella! Annabella!"

"I have to go, come on Dominic."

"Your Father and I, have discussed that you are not allowed to see this...puppy until you start behaving like a Princess."

"But..."

"No and known of seeing Daniel either."

"But, Daddy, you can't make her do this."

"I'm sorry pumpkin, it's either this or she will sell your puppy."

"It's not fair." I ran to my room with tears in my eyes.

I sat up and looked at my locket,

"I wish Daniel was here"

She turned over the necklace.

To Annabella, Love from Father, Mother and Edward.

There was a knock at the door.

"Afternoon, Annabella"

"Lucinda"

"I have your favourite toy."

"Thank you Lucinda"

I played with her on the floor. Lucinda lit all the candles in the room. Then one by one they were knocked over by Lucinda. One of them hit Annabella burning her left arm. Lucinda picked up a little girl who was already dead and placed her on my bed. Lucinda picked me up and waited for the fire to spread then climbed out of the window and got in to a carriage and was never saw again.

A woke up from my nightmare, I realized that my nightmare wasn't a nightmare it was a memory. I sat up and turned over my locket.. The writing was still there. I now know who i am.


	12. The Talk

I do not own The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella

"Auntie Claudia, Auntie Claudia"

"Annabella, what is it?"

"Where is Auntie Claudia, Isobella"

"She's in the garden."

I ran down the stairs and in to the garden. Over the bridge.

When, i looked up I saw Daniel. Daniel was talking to Auntie Claudia, we stared at each other for a moment the happiness was there. I couldn't do it so i turned and headed back. Daniel ran after me. He caught me and grabbed me arm.

" Not that arm."

"Why not?"

"Let go it hurts." a tear ran down my face.

His hand ran down my arm to my hand. It was shaking.

He wiped my tear of my face.

"I'm sorry."

I leaped in to his arms

"No, i'm sorry for not believing in you"

He lifted my head. His eyes were more gorgeous than last time.

"I've missed you." he pulled a bit of my hair behind my ear.

"I've missed you to"

We shared a passionate kiss.

"I know who i am?"

"Who?"

"The Princess of Euphrania"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"What about.."

"Prove, i have prove to tell the full story."

"Lady Claudia, may i take Annabella with me."

"Of course"

"Auntie Claudia, what if Lucinda finds out."

"She will find out Annabella, but when she does I will deal with her."

"Thank you, Auntie Claudia, you are welcome anytime, you are family."

"Thank you Lady Claudia"

We ran to his white horse and galloped towards the castle.

I was nervous but not scared as I had Daniel.

The Royal Gates opened.

We went in to the hall up to the thrones. His majesty's and Prince Edward were there.

"Your majesty, I have fallen in love with Annabella and believe she is the Princess of Euphrania."

My Mother spoke

"You can't be serious, she's dead"

"No she is not"

"How do you believe it?"

Dominic came rushing over.

"Dominic get down" demanded his majesty.

"Dominic sit"

Dominic sat with his long tongue sticking out and his tail wagging like mad.

"There, no one has ever got him to sit except for the Princess"

My Father spoke.

"She's dead, I hate to admit it, but my little girl is gone."

"May I, speak your majesty."

"Yes, go on"

"Ever, since I was a little girl I've had this nightmare. It's where there is a little girl about 4 years and a fire starts by accident. It's alright because this little girl gets saved by this women. When I meet Prince Daniel at the ball, he was amazed at the fact that Dominic was so happy around me and I got him to sit. Prince Daniel told me I was the Princess of Euphrania, I didn't believe it, I just thought it was a story. I told Prince Daniel you're going to need more prove than that and I left. When i came home I was heart-broken as I believed I had fallen in love and that I would never see him ever again. I talked to my Auntie Claudia to explain my situation. You see the reason I left is because over these many years my left hand shakes and it shakes more and it hurts, it really hurts."

I held out my left hand, it was shaking.

"My Auntie Claudia told me that Prince Daniel was right, that I'm the Princess of Euphrania. I believed it a bit more. I went to lie down get some rest. When suddenly a new dream occurred. It starts when you your majesty give me Dominic as a puppy and then Prince Daniel arrives and you have words with your Majesty. You said that I couldn't have a puppy as a pet it was not Lady like. I go to play with Prince Daniel to show him Dominic. I was crying over the fact that Dominic was to be taken from him. Prince Daniel told me if you did we would run away together. But that's what kids just say when there upset."

I took a breath

"I come back to the hall and you, your highness, tell me that I'm not allowed to see Dominic or Daniel until i behave like a Princess. I storm up to my room where a lay on bed crying my eyes out. I sat up and looked at my locket, it says: Dear Annabella, Love From Father, Mother and Edward."

I couldn't help but look at my hand

"Then, Lucinda walks in, my maid, helper, Nanny, she gives me my doll to play with. Lucinda lights all the candles in the room and one by one they are knocked over by her. One accidentally landed on my arm burning me. She places this little girl on my bed and then carry's me out the window and in to a carriage to somewhere never to be seen."

"Very emotional story you have there but it doesn't prove anything."

"I'll prove to you Mother (rolls up left hand sleeve), this is what I have to live with everyday because you, you paid her to do it, because you were too jealous of my Father spending more time with me then Edward or you. I was his world."

"That's enough Annabella."

"You know what else! Lucinda didn't say yes at first. So what do you do? You go and tell the Father of her own child and he comes and attacks the child which kills her. Her own little girl. You made her do it and you know it"

"Is it really you Annabella"

"Yes Edward and I know who danced with you at te ball"

"Who?"

"Her name is Cinderella, you will find her at my Auntie's house, she has the other slipper."

"Thank you"

I tried my tears. Then undid my locket.

"Here, i thought you might want some more prove."

"I gave you this. Guards get me the key in the blue box now."

"You don't need to my love."

"Yes, i do"

" The key your majesty"

He took the key and placed the key in to the locket. It opened. There was a painting.

"It's you, me and Edward, I haven't seen this in years."

He shared a tear.

"You really are my Annabella."

He hugged me tight.

"I've missed you Annabella. I missed you."

He released.

"Well Daniel didn't stop looking for me"

"He hasn't because he has loved you since he meet you at the age of 3 years old and has never given up on you,"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because Annabella, I love you."

"I love you too"

I glared and smiled at Daniel.

"Enough! Enough! Enough!"

**...**


	13. Lucinda's visit

I do not own - The slipper and The rose or Cinderella

"Lucinda."

I hid behind Daniel.

"What ever she has said it's all a lie."

"No it isn't a lie and you know it."

"You're not taking her away from me again."

"Lucinda, Lucinda listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because this isn't your fault. You had a little girl yourself and you know what it is like for her to taken away from you."

Lucinda fell to the floor. I crept round Daniel to Lucinda.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Tell us what happened to her?"

"She, she was my little girl, the Father was a Prince a future King and you, you told his Father that he had a little girl in the Kingdom of Euphrania. He came and took her away from me."

"So she wasn't killed?"

"No"

"So who did you replace me with."

"A little girl died of tuberculosis."

"We can find your little girl. All you have to do is ask."

"Will you?"

I looked at my Father.

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you"

I held her in my arms.

"Dear, I love you with all my heart. But you are a sick person. Who does this?"

"I did it for the greater good."

"Guards, take her away."

The guards took my Mother away.

"Is there somewhere, where Lucinda can be safe for now?"

"Stay here in the Palace, we will try to find here but we need to know where to find her?"

"Her name is Loretta."

"Princess, Loretta of Mondina."

"Is that why you went there?"

"Yes"

"Daniel, who is she?"

"I've met her before, there was a possibility of a betrothal but it never happened. You know you're old friend King George of Mondina?"

"Yes"

"Loretta is his Granddaughter."

"I see."

"Well what will you do?"

"I will speak to King George. I always wanted to catch up with him. Guards fetch the royal messenger."

"Yes, your highness."

The royal messenger entered.

"You requested me, your majesty."

"I need you to send a message to King George of Mondina, saying that we will be arriving in Mondina in two days time."

"Yes your majesty."

He left.

"Know all you can do is wait Lucinda. Annabella will you look after her?"

"Of course, Father."


	14. King George Of Mondina

I do not own - The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella

The next day they headed for Mondina.

"How about me and you go and spend some time with Auntie Claudia."

"Yeah, that sounded nice."

We arrived at Auntie Claudia's house.

"We need to talk."

I didn't know what to do with Lucinda. She was depressed.

We headed in to the Drawing Room.

"Lucinda, you're not taking Annabella, with you."

"No, no."

"They know everything. My Father, Prince Daniel and Prince Edward, have gone to Mondina to bring back Loretta."

"You told me she was dead."

"I lied."

"She was paid to and i don't blame her for what has happened."

"Well, what brings you here then"

"We thought we could do something, anything"

"Lucinda are you sure you want Loretta."

"Yes."

"But what happens if you can't"

"I will make sure she does, Auntie Claudia."

I turned and smiled at Lucinda.

The day went past. I think it cheered her up.

"Thank you Claudia. I hope to see you soon."

"You are welcome anytime Lucinda and you your majesty."

I smiled and then headed for the castle.

When we arrived we waited in silence.

"What if Claudia is right."

"Stop doubting yourself. If she doesn't come today doesn't mean that we give up."

Waiting. Waiting for ever and ever.

The doors opened.

"Lucinda I'm taking you've met Prince Alexander."

"Yes"

"He has something to tell you."

"Lucinda, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

They hugged each other. I was happy for her.

"Daniel."

"I missed you Annabella."

"I've missed you too. Father what happens now?"

"Well that is down to King George."

"You must be Princess Annabella."

"Yes your majesty."

"You have a very beautiful daughter Henry."

"Yes indeed."

"Have you decided about Lucinda."

"No."

"I believe you should let Lucinda be with her daughter."

"Her daughter."

"Loretta."

"Why are you so keen on reunited a Mother with a child."

"Because I promised her and I will never break a promise."

"Father, let Lucinda be with me."

"Your majesty, i don't know if you can see it, but i believe your son loves Lucinda."

"If this true Alexander."

"Yes it is true."

"George, Why do you hate Lucinda?"

"Henry, she's a working class women."

"You're wrong, your majesty."

"Please enlighten me Annabella."

"Lucinda and her sister Claudia are Lady's of the Tremaine estate. Lucinda shares the estate and has a grand house like Claudia's in Montrane."

"How do you know this?"

"I grew up there. Does Loretta know who her Mother is?"

"She has asked on occasions."

"Well she won't give up, I know because I did the same asking Lucinda who my Father was and she won't rest until she finds out that she is living on a lie."

"You will make a great leader Annabella. Promise me one thing"

"Of course."

"When you become Queen you keep Mondina at peace with Euphrania as I'm sure by then Loretta will be Queen as well."

"I promise and i will never break it."

"Lucinda, you may see Loretta but you have to tell her the truth."

"I understand."

"Well than Alexander escort Lady Lucinda to Mondina. Thank you Henry we should catch up more often."

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"Of course not, just make sure Annabella is driven in the right direction."

"Thank you Annabella."

"I wish you all the luck Lucinda and I will tell Claudia."

"Thank you."

They left and I realized that this lifestyle won't all be a walk in the park.

"Edward, keep looking for this girl at the ball, it must not be a mystery."

"Of course Father."

"Edward."

"Annabella."

"She's in Euphrania, I just know it."

"Annabella, i'm looking forward to spending time together."

"So am I, my brother."

Edward and John, Edward's valet galloped away.


	15. Reunited

i do not own Cinderella or The Slipper and The Rose

"John, I will never find her"

"Edward, we have searched high and low."

"I know, John, but I feel in love with her."

"You'll have to admit defeat Edward."

"I will meet you back at the castle John. I hope things work out for you."

"They can't let me see her or marry her due to being valet, I am suffering of love. Don't you suffer too"

John leaves. Edward stares at the Slipper. Finally, frustrated by the search, Edward breaks the monument, tossing the slipper into the woods. Which is picked up by Cinderella who happened to be in the woods. Cinderella begins to the dance with it when Edward realizes it was her.

Edward and Cinderella are reunited.

"It's you, you're the girl I've been looking for."

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"My name. My name is Cinderella."

They share a passionate kiss. Edward and Cinderella galloped back to The Tremaine castle.

"Lady Tremaine, I ask for your permission."

"Permission to do what?"

"To marry Cinderella."

"Cinderella."

"What do you think Step-Mother?"

"I think it's wonderful. You have my permission. Prince Edward. How is Annabella?"

"She is doing fine. I believe she will speak to you soon. It's to do with your sister Lucinda."

"Of course. Thank you your highness."

The galloped back to The Palace.

"Father, I have found the one who fits the slipper."

"What is your name child?"

"Cinderella, your highness."

"Which family do you come from."

"Well Mother died many years ago and my Father died early this year. But my Guardian, my Step-Mother is Claudia Tremaine."

"Isn't that where Annabella came from" said Daniel

"Yes, I have told her that Annabella will speak to her soon about Lucinda. Where is Annabella?"

"Cinderella, you're here at last."

"You knew."

"Yes, but i promised her I wouldn't tell anyone and i never break them"

"Father, I wish to marry Cinderella."

"Do excuse us Cinderella. I need to talk to Lord Chamberlain."

Cinderella and Edward leave.

"There is no way he can marry her."

"I agree your majesty."

"She's a serving girl not a Princess."

"Father, what seems to be the problem? Edward has fallen in love."

"She's a serving girl. He needs to keep the Kingdoms together."

"Then get cousin Montague to marry Princess Selena."

"I will discuss this with the council, Annabella."

"Good, now i'm going to talk to Claudia about Lucinda. Come on Dominic."


	16. Claudia and I

I do not own Cinderella or The Slipper and the rose. Sorry about delay I'm on holiday at the moment. Hope you enjoy

I walked down to Claudia's with Dominic passing villages of Euphrania. Everyone was so kind and cheerful. Dominic loved the outdoors. We finally got to Claudia's house.

Ring, ring, ring, ring

"Hello, how may I..."

"Hello Claudia"

"Annabella, what a pleasant surprise."

"You don't mind about Dominic do you?"

"Of course not..."

"Annabella"

"Isobella, Palatine"

"You brought Dominic"

"Yes would you keep him company, whilst I talk to Auntie Claudia"

"Of course Annabella"

"How is everyone at the palace?"

"Everyone is fine now"

"Prince Edward came for Cinderella he asked for my permission to marry her"

"I see"

"He also said you would tell me about Lucinda. I assumed that's why you're here?"

"Yes, Luicinda found out that I was at the castle. I told Lucinda that you know what it is like to lose a daughter. I asked her what happened to her little girl. I assume you know"

"Yes she told me that she was given a chance to take you away with her. Of course said no at first. Then, he majesty told the grandfather of her child."

"King George of Mondina"

"Yes he came and took her daughter away to be brought up the right way. She was devastated."

"That's when my mother asked her again to take me away and she accepted it."

"Yes I asked her about Loretta on occasions bit she kept saying she was dead. When Loretta wasn't."

Silence

"So what happened to Lucinda, Annabella?"

"I promised her I would reunite her with Loretta. Apparently Daniel knew who she was and there was a chance of betrothal, it didn't happen in the end. Anyway, King George of Mondina is an old friend with my father. My father brought back King George and his son Prince Alexander to Euphrania. He wanted to know why I wanted to reunite a mother with a child. I told him that I had promised her and made sure he would reunite them."

"Did it work?"

"Yes but on one condition that when I am Queen I make sure that Euphrania and Mondina are still united and that Loretta and I are good friends."

"So what happened to Lucinda?"

"Lucinda is in Mondina and hopefully to marry Prince Alexander and is reunited with Loretta."

"I'm happy for her. I'm glad for her. She always loved Alexander she couldn't stop talking about him. She met him at a Mondina ball. She always loved Mondina."

"I haven't heard anything since."

"Tell me about you and Daniel. Any plans yet?"

"No we have been so busy."

"You should talk to him."

"I will."

"Annabella, you can always ask me for advice."

"Of course but I don't want to bother you."

"You are never a bother and tell Cinderella the same."

"Thank you, Claudia."

"Dominic, Dominic"

"Annabella, can't you stay a bit longer."

"I would if I could"

"Dominic lets go"


	17. Questions to be answered

As Dominic and I walked back. I realized I knew nothing. Nothing about the monarchy, being princess or what my duty is. I don't know what to do.

I was puzzled, confused with so many questions.

I sat and sulked

"Is something the matter, your highness?"

"Er... No. I'm sorry I'm a bit confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm John, Prince Edwards valet"

"Ok, if you were confused on what your duty was what would you do?"

"I would ask the person who gave me my duty in the first place. In your case your father would be a good start."

"I feel like I know nothing about being a Princess."

"Well, King George could see it in you."

"That's because I knew what I was doing. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, my duty is too important to me."

"More than love."

"Yes unfortunately."

"John could you tell my father..."

"That you wanted to talk to him"

I smiled.

"John told me you wanted to speak to me. He believed you were confused."

"oh, no I just don't understand it."

"that sounds like you're confused."

"no... maybe... I don't know."

"well, why don't you tell me then?"

"I don't understand my duty."

"your duty."

"yes, as a princess, I don't know anything about your way of life or the monarchy all politics or..."

"I see, well Annabella. You just be you. Look how you spoke to King George. That's a voice of a strong leader."

"you think that."

"yes the politics side is basically keeping everyone happy and to not fall out with kingdoms like Mondina."

"so what do I do at the palace?"

"well the palace is your home so you are free to do what you want. Your purpose is to lead the monarchy. Not destroy it anyway there isn't much to learn except for behavior, posture and confidence. Don't be afraid of what you say because you're royalty. Anyway Lucinda has taught you well. Is that everything?"

"is there anything I can do?"

"why don't you ask your brother?"

"is Daniel back father"

"No I believe not."


	18. The Truth Hurts

I do not own - The Slipper and the Rose or Cinderella

I walked slowly out in to the Palace garden. I was in a daydream and I couldn't snap out.

All of a sudden...

"Annabella, isn't it amazing"

"What is?" I was in a world of my own.

"(Enthusiastic) well being in love"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Just yeah... Doesn't your heart take you somewhere, somewhere that you don't understand."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"And nobody can tell you too stop."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Annabella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

He realized that I wasn't listening to him and that I was constantly repeating myself in a daydream sulk.

"Annabella, is something the matter."

A tear ran down my face.

"Oh Annabella, sit down and tell me what has happened? It isn't Daniel is it?"

"No, nothing to do with Daniel. Daniel is the sweetest, kindest guy. Why would you think that?"

"I apologize, I jumped to the wrong conclusion. You know being your older brother."

"I understand and I am happy for you. I wasn't listening before."

"I understand. Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe... I don't know?"

"Try me"

"I asked Father about my duty in the Palace, I feel like I need to be doing something."

"Well, you helped Lucinda find Loretta and gave hope to Cinderella to find me... Isn't that enought."

"No, it isn't."

Tears where streaming down my face.

"Annabella, you have to accept that you cannot help everyone."

"I know that, but I believe I should."

"Ok, if that is what you believe."

"Yes I do believe it."

"Then, start by helping John."

"your valet."

"So you've meet him"

"Of course, he was the one who encouraged me to speak to Father in the first place."

"Did you ask what you could do in return?"

"Yes, but he said it isn't important as his duty."

"And you believe him."

"Yes. He didn't want any help."

"I know John for a very long time and I believe he needs help."

"Help. Help on what?"

"Love"

"Love"

"Yes, John loves a village girl in Euphrania but cannot marry her."

"Why not?"

"Because of his duty"

"And what do you believe?"

"I believe anyone can fall in love with anyone they wish. You can't stop love."

"Well, Edward I believe you. Just promise me one thing"

"Yes change the law in Euphrania, because possibly even you, Edward will end up in that situation."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Because Cinderella is a maid. You're a Prince."

"Don't you start that nonsense Annabella"

"What nonsense Edward? The truth"

I was so angry at Edward.

"I'm not telling you what to do? I'm just..."

"You're just, just what Annabella."

"Making sure you're aware of the situation."

With that I ran, I ran out of the Palace. I was so upset, years where running down my eyes. I needed some space. Edward was my brother and he made me cry."


	19. Daniel Finds Out

**Thank you to all your comments and reviews. Including: lingdae , Monica, nosarcastic , hello, babydolce1993, princessbutterc, Moonlight Fairy, etiquad, AmberZine and fawltie. Your comments just light up my day and make me smile. **

**I'm sorry about not updating i was away on holiday for 2 weeks but managed to upload some but not all. But that didn't stop me from writing. I have realized that you are all on Chapter 18, whilst I've written up to Chapter 22 or 23? **

**Hope you are enjoying it. **

**hollboll**

**I do not own - The slipper and the rose or Cinderella.**

"Edward, what happened? I heard shouting."

"I got in to an argument with Annabella."

"Why? I told her to go to her brother because I believed you could help her but obviously not. Now where is she?"

"I don't know?"

"Well, find her. I am not losing her again, understood."

"Yes, sir."

10 minutes later…

"Well, that's all sorted now. John make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Daniel."

"John, where is Annabella?"

"I believe she was with his highness."

"I see."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you John. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"No need to worry your highness."

I strolled in to the grand hall.

"Have you searched everywhere?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this has happened."

"Your majesty. What is all the fuse about?"

"Ah... Daniel, did you have a pleasant trip."

"Yes, John and I made sure it didn't occur again. We have to be careful, otherwise we will lose Mondina for good, and The Srophina Lands will tear our Kingdoms apart."

"Yes, I agree."

"Now where is Annabella? I need to talk to her."

"Daniel. Something has tragic has got out of hands."

"What do you mean Edward?"

"Tragic… got out of hands… It was your responsibility."

"What has?"

"What were you thinking Edward?"

"Where is Annabella?"

"We don't know?"

"What?"

"We don't know?"

"You don't know what?"

"Edward…"

"It was my fault and my responsibility."

"What was?"

"Edward… don't"

"What was Edward?"

"Annabella."

"Well done Edward."

"Annabella…"

"Daniel, Annabella well we had a disagreement."

"A disagreement. You call a disagreement, shouting at one and other."

"Shouting…"

"Yes and I took too far and she."

"She what?"

"Disappeared."

"Disappeared."

"Daniel, she has run away."

"You let that happen, I have been gone for two hours and you've made Annabella run away."

"Yes and I am deeply sorry Daniel."

"Have you ever considered what she has been through?"

"Daniel. Calm down."

"No, I will not calm down Edward because you have made her run away. She's only been here for not even a week and she has vanished."

"Yes, Daniel and we are searching Euphrania."

"Searching."

"Yes, Daniel."

"No you are not. Let me deal with this."

"Daniel, maybe you should leave this to Edward and I."

"No, I'm sorry your highness but I doubt she would want to return with Edward at her side. Anyway I love her and I am not losing her again."

"I understand Daniel."

"Thank you your majesty. Let's hope that The Srophina spy's do not find outs"

Daniel bowed and then headed for his horse.


	20. I Thought I Knew Him

I do not own - The slipper and the rose or Cinderella

I'm still 16 years old now. Not even a year in Euphrania and I wish I never knew anything. That girl who wanted to explore and be nosey is gone and the place where I thought I knew where I belong is gone. I wish Lucinda never brought me. I wish that I never set foot in Euphrania.

But I couldn't go back. No never back. To the life of which Lucinda, tortured me and screamed at me for being nosey as I want to explore. But I realize she did it for a reason. So that I wouldn't be told the truth.

What does Edward know about? The truth. The truth hurts. It has hurt me and I have helped so many people and everyone is so happy. But I'm not how can that be possible. The huge house in the middle of nowhere, my old home. I know now where it is. It was never near Mondina or Euphrania. It was in the middle. I thought it was waste land. Now I don't know.

I listened in on where Daniel was going. He couldn't tell me. He said it was dangerous and that I should never speak of it. Father was so furious of the fact that Daniel had to sort it out. Daniel was a Prince. Prince of what?

What was his secret?

My hand was shaking but I couldn't care less.

I loved Daniel

My head was aching. With all these questions all these secrets. I wondered if there was a reason Father couldn't tell me my duty.

At least Claudia wouldn't bother me.

She was my Mother. She understood me. But she would nether bother me. It was the first place I thought of when I had an argument with Edward.

She didn't say anything when she opened the door, seeing tears running down my face.

Claudia just hugged me.

"It's a beautiful day."

"It's the same as yesterday, and the day before that…"

"Yes, well, it's nice you've actually managed to get up and wonder."

"I don't like to wonder."

"Annabella, that's not like you. Where's the girl who wanted to explore the world."

"She's somewhere."

"Well I hope you discover her again."

A tear rolled down my face.

"Annabella, what's ever the matter."

"I want the old Annabella back to, but that's not possible anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm a Princess. A Princess who doesn't know what she is doing. Isn't told anything because everything is a secret or they claim it's too dangerous for me to know. Also, a rarely see Daniel as he's always being given duty's."

"Shush… Annabella, everything will be fine. You stay as long as you want until you're ready to go back to the Palace."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, Auntie Claudia, I don't have a reason to go back to the Palace."

"Well, I can tell Isobella and Palatine that you're staying. They will be so happy."

Claudia turned round finding Isobella and Palatine having listen to our conversation.

"Is it true you're staying?"

"Yes, Isobella."

They both jumped up and down. I smiled as they made me laugh with their silly little ways.

That's when Palatine grabbed my hand.

"Annabella, there is something we need to show you."

"What, what is it?"

"You will have to wait and see."

"Palatine, that's not fair."

We ran back in to the house. Screaming and giggling.

"Isobella, please tell me."

"No, it's a surprise."

She was taking me through the house and in to the hallway.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Lucinda. Prince Alexander"

"Annabella, how are you"

"Much better now you're here. Why are you here?"

"Well, we wanted to see you."

"Lucinda and I wanted to thank you for what you have done for us"

"No, no you're too kind."

"Girls, girls settle down."

"Claudia, you were always the spoil sport."

"So where you Lucinda."

"Isobella, Palatine please be quiet."

"Princess Annabella of Euphrania, I am Prince Alexander of Mondina"

"How do you do Prince Alexander, I see you have taken an interest in Lucinda."

"Yes, yes"

We all burst out laughing on how really posh we were speaking.

"You're engaged, that ring is beautiful, I'm so happy for you two."

"Well, when you're in love it was all a matter of time."

"Anyway, why are you here Annabella and not at the Palace."

"That's a long story and there is more than one reason for being here."

"Why don't you go back?"

"Because I need some space from being a Princess."

"Auntie Lucinda, tell Annabella your surprise."

"There's more"

"Ok Isobella. Annabella, meet Loretta."

Loretta looked gorgeous with a lilac dress and a Georgian hairstyle.

"How do you do" In a sweet voice

"It's nice to finally meet you Loretta."

I smiled.

"Annabella, could I talk to you, alone."

"Yes, of course"

I led her in to the drawing-room.

"Loretta, is there something wrong."

"I thought I would tell you that I love Daniel."

"What"

"I love Daniel, but he always wanted to find you and.."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I want to be with Daniel and when you said there was more than one reason you left the palace…"

"I didn't leave because of Daniel. Daniel loves me"

"I know…"

She started to cry. I was trying to comfort her.

"How about, I talk to King George about your situation"

"He already knows my situation"

"And what does he suggest?"

"That I marry the other Prince of Srophina"

"The Prince of Srophina, but you can't there are enemy"

"Yes, but there has to be some way we can unite our kingdoms together."

"The other Prince of Srophina."

"Daniel's brother"

"What?"

"I thought that's why you ran away, I thought he told you about being"

"Being what?"

"The future King of Srophina."

"Future King."

"Annabella, please sit down and calm down."

Tears ran down both of our faces.

"Loretta, come here, come here, it's not your fault."

I hugged her.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Always Loretta."

I hated her for this, but not as much as Daniel or my Father. It wasn't her fault. Anyway I made a promise and I will stand by my promise to King George.


	21. I Was Told The Truth

I do not own the slipper and the rose or Cinderella

The next day I didn't get up. I hadn't slept and I didn't feel like getting up.

"Annabella, Annabella"

"Please just leave me alone."

"I see, it's just Lucinda and Prince Alexander are leaving now, I was wondering whether you wanted to say goodbye."

"Just give me two minutes."

"Ok."

I made sure that I look like I hadn't cried. I hurried down the staircase.

"Lucinda, Lucinda."

"What is it Annabella"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You didn't have to. I'm taking Loretta gave you some bad news."

"Yes, but I will get through it."

"Bye Annabella" Lucinda kissed me on my head.

"Bye Lucinda. Thank you for coming"

"Loretta"

"Yes"

"Thank you for telling me"

"You're welcome."

"I don't mind you seeing him"

"Are you sure"

"Positive"

They left.

I went to the garden. I needed some space.

Then a tear rolled down my face.

There was an argument behind me.

"Daniel, she doesn't want to see you."

"Please, I need to talk to her. I don't get why she doesn't want to talk to me."

They were on the bridge. They didn't realize I was behind them.

"Because I know who you are?" tears where rolling down my face.

"Annabella, I've found you at last"

"I'll leave you to it."

"What's wrong, Annabella" he tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away.

"I know who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you are Prince of Srophina and Loretta loves you"

"What?"

"Loretta told me. I know"

"It's not what you think"

"What is it then?"

He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer.

"Yes, I am Prince of Srophina"

"So I can't be with you"

"That's not true. I'm taking she didn't tell you the story."

"What story."

"My brother and I, when we were 5 years old no one could tell the difference between me and my brother. Srophina was at peace with Mondina and Euphrania. I would come to Euphrania and my brother would go to Mondina. After you disappeared Srophina fell out with Euphrania. Loretta believed she was in love with me, but it wasn't me seeing her, it was my brother Ethan. When Loretta found out she went furious and then she told Ethan that she didn't want to see him anymore. Making Mondina fall out with Srophina and ever since that Srophina has been the place where you don't want to go to."

"But that doesn't explain you and I, Daniel"

"When, I heard this from Loretta, I saw that Ethan has become mad and longed for being a ruler of more than one kingdom. I didn't like this, so I ran away to Euphrania, claiming I love you and I didn't want to go back. Then, I proved myself to your Father and lived in Euphrania for the rest of the time."

"So that means…"

"We can be together." I smiled slightly.

"But, I don't seem why you couldn't have told me this."

"Your Father thought it was best you didn't know."

"I see"

"Now, how about I bring you home?"

"I am home. Here."

"It can't have been that bad"

"It was. Father wouldn't tell me anything and when I talked to Edward."

"I'm sure he would apologize. He's been worried sick and your Father has been very harsh about it to him."

"But"

"No buts, you're coming back"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, now come her."

We kissed passionately.

"Claudia, I'm going back to the Palace"

"Good for you"

"Claudia"

"Anytime"

Hugs and goodbyes. Then off to the Palace


	22. Nerves Get The Better Of Me

If you have seen the slipper and the rose, you will understand Cousin Montague's character.

I do not own the Slipper and the rose or Cinderella

"Prince Daniel, you have arrived, with Annabella. Oh we were so worried Annabella, your Father was in a terrible state."

"Nice to see you, Cousin Montague"

"Well, Montague, is there something you want us to do?"

"Now that you have mention it. There is something wrong with Cousin Edward, but he won't tell me."

"Cousin Montague, it isn't serious"

"No, no Annabella, he just seems very depressed"

"Depressed?"

"Yes, but I'm sure it will all blow over."

We ran inside.

"Annabella, Annabella, what is wrong? Thank you Montague"

"Always happy to help."

Daniel ran after me.

"Annabella, Annabella, slow down, slow down!"

He grabbed my arm.

"Annabella, what is wrong?"

"I think I know why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why Edward is depressed."

I ran ahead up the palace staircase. To the grand hall entrance.

I froze.

"Annabella, wait"

"Daniel, I can't go in"

"Yes, you can"

"No I can't"

"Why can't you?"

"What if he will never let me see you again, or never leave the palace or…"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Come here, come here." He hugged me and held me tight.

"It won't happen, I won't let it happen."

"How?"

"Annabella, will you marry me"

"What?"

Suddenly the grand hall doors opened.

I held Daniel's hand tight and walked behind him. I was scared, terrified.

Daniel led me to the thrones, where my Father and Prince Edward where.

We both bowed.

"Your majesty, I have found your daughter, Princess Annabella."

"Thank you Daniel, You may leave now."

A whispered to Daniel.

"Please don't leave."

"I have to." He kissed my forehead.

"Daniel did you mean what you said?"

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"Nothing your highness"

"But Daniel"

"As I said it was nothing."

I wanted to cry. The love of my life asked me to marry him and then say it was nothing.

I watched Daniel leave.

"Annabella, you realize you could have been in terrible danger. What would happen if the Srophina spy's have heard you were missing?"

"I'm sorry, I needed some space."

"Space"

"Yes, space away from the Palace."

"You could have at least told us"

"I didn't think to tell you."

"Would you like to tell me why you chose to run away?"

"Firstly, you keep treating me like a child with all these secrets. I asked a simple question and I was still confused by the end of it. I have to go to my brother to ask and I get the same answer."

"Annabella," Edward came closer and held out his hand. I grabbed it and hugged Edward. At first he didn't want to but then he held me and I realized I was safe. Tears ran down my face but I was still smiling.

"Annabella, I'm sorry"

"No, Edward I'm sorry. It wasn't fair on you"

"I wasn't fair on you either."

"Daniel and I pumped in to Cousin Montague he said that you were depressed"

"No, I just was concerned about you"

"Are you sure that's it"

"Yes"

I knew there was something else. He was hiding something.

"Father"

"Annabella, come here"

I was slightly nervous.

"Annabella, don't you dare do that again."

"Yes, Father"

"Now, you promised King George."

"That, I won't fall out with Loretta, it has been all sorted."

"What do you mean sorted?"

"I went and stayed at Lady Claudia's house and out the blue Prince Alexander and Lucinda turned up. Lucinda thought it would be nice if I met Loretta."

"Was there anything else they told you?"

"Lucinda is now engaged to Prince Alexander. I'm really glad for them." I was trying to stay positive.

"Are you glad?"

"Yes, of course, she's happy now and I'm glad that she is marring the love of her life."

There was a silence. Something bad has happened here.

"So what has happened here at the Palace?"

"Well, there is a royal wedding in a few days."

"Who?"

"Your Brother Prince Edward is now getting married."

"I'm so happy for you, Edward."

"Edward will now join the Kingdoms together, isn't it marvellous."

"What?"

"Edward is joining the Kingdoms together."

"Oh, I see, I'm so thrilled for you."


	23. What Do I Do?

A day past.

I had to talk to Edward.

"John where is Edward?"

"He's outside, your majesty."

"Thank you John. John, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, told me about you and that village girl, is there anything I can do?"

"No, I don't think so"

"John, if you need anything, just ask"

"Thank you, your majesty."

I hurried outside.

Edward was pacing himself in the garden.

"Edward. Can I talk to you?"

"Annabella, as long as you don't run off."

"I won't, I promise. Edward sit down."

We were sitting in these outdoor, wooden chairs, beautiful for the outdoors.

"Annabella, there is nothing you can do. What you said about Cinderella and I, it was…"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to be. I shouldn't have said it."

"No, you were right. Father would never allow it."

"So you're marrying Princess Selena then."

"Yes, Enough about me, what about you. Something happened with you and Daniel."

"Yes, before we entered the hall, yesterday. He asked me to marry him. But then the doors opened and I didn't get to say anything."

"Daniel didn't mean what he said."

"No, not when Father asked him. What do I do Edward?"

"How about, I will talk to Daniel."

"No, please don't."

"But Annabella, I want to help you"

"Ok, but please mention it slowly."

"Of course. Are you really friends with Loretta?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know what I really think of her?"

"Why what did she tell you?"

"She loves Daniel and then she told me about Daniel being Prince of Srophina hoping I would hate him forever. I had no reason to come back to the Palace."

"But, Daniel explained it"

"Yes, and it made me so mad."

"So what about Loretta?"

"I made a promise, I intend to keep it, whether I like it or not. What about Cinderella?"

"I don't know? Did you see her?"

"No, I… Yes, I did but only for a brief moment. It was when I was talking to Daniel and I saw her in the window."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No. I'm sorry Edward."

"Your majesty's, his highness has requested you to the Great Hall."

"Thank you John. Annabella"

"I'm coming"

Edward led me in to the hall.

"You requested us, sir"

"Edward, good you have Annabella"

"What is it Father? King George what are you doing here?"

"It's about Loretta"

"What? What has happened?"

"Well, Ethan, came to Mondina, he attacked us, Annabella"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no but Loretta tried to"

"Tried to?"

"Kiss, Ethan"

"What?"

"Loretta, tried to kiss Ethan, I understand if you can't keep your promise. Ethan is the most dangerous man. He's now future King of Srophina and if he asks her hand then Ethan will get what he wants."

"I will never break a promise. Mondina and Euphrania can contain their friendship. I will make sure that are Kingdoms are united for centuries to come and that Ethan does not have any Kingdoms on his side."

"You are very wise, your highness."

"Thank you King George."

"Henry, what about our relationship."

"Our relationship stays strong, I cannot lose you as a friend and anyway I am not angry at you, just at Loretta."

"Well, what about Loretta?"

"Keep Loretta as far as possible from Ethan."

"But you can't"

"Why not?"

"Father, Loretta has fallen in love with Ethan, can't you see it. You can't break true love."

"What do you suggest Annabella."

"Why does everyone hate Srophina?"

"Because, King Albert of Srophina didn't get what we wanted."

"What?"

"He fell in love with my wife, your Mother Annabella."

"So why didn't he marry her?"

"Because she loved me"

"Can you get her?"

"But you imprisoned her"

"For what she did to me. But maybe there is more too it."

"Guards fetch the Queen."

"Unchain her. Mother why did you do it?"

"Do what Edward?"

"Pay someone to kidnap Annabella."

"Because, King Albert wanted Ethan to marry Annabella, not Daniel. When I found out I was furious because he knew that Daniel was in love with Annabella. One day I bumped in to Albert and he told me that either I marry Albert or Annabella marries Ethan. So I made it look as if Annabella was dead. I'm sorry Henry, I just couldn't let it happen."

"I forgive you, Mother."

"I forgive you, dear."

"I know you do"

"What about Ethan?"

"What about him George?"

"Ethan kissed Loretta."

"What?"

"Prince Daniel."

"King George, what was that you said? Annabella what has happened?"

"Daniel, yesterday your brother attacked Mondina, he came for Loretta and she and your brother Ethan, kissed."

"But, Ethan loves you"

"But, Loretta loves you Daniel. It seems they were lying to break these Kingdoms apart."

"Loretta, doesn't love you."

"She does, I had no reason to come back to The Palace."

"So what do we do?"

"I can you talk to Ethan"

"No, Daniel can't"

We all turned to the window.

"Ethan"

"Daniel"

I hid behind Daniel


	24. My Quest

**I have fully updated Euphrania as I read it over the summer and some stuff didn't make sense and there were spelling mistakes... Huge thanks to my fans. Your reviews always brighten up my day. This chapter has taken me a while as I kept on deleting bits and also, back to school stuff... **

**I would like to say i big thank you to : fawltie, babydolce1993, Monica, Nakema2630, mnmchocs, Meine Schatz and i taking in to consideration of what you would like to see happen. So hope you enjoy **

**hollboll**

**I do not own - The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella**

"Ethan, What do you want?"

"I want Annabella, to come with me"

"Never" Daniel pulled out his sword.

"I don't remember this in Mondina, it seems Loretta was happy to help."

"You had no right to stomp in to Mondina and take Loretta"

"King George, you didn't mention this before."

"Annabella, you remind me of your Mother."

"Albert"

"Henry, George"

"Father"

"You intend to know everything is going on, just like your Mother. Why do you hide that pretty face?"

"Why don't you leave her alone, Albert?"

"Now Henry, no need to be so upset"

I glimpsed up at King Albert, there was a golden eagle broach attached to his red velvet clock. I'm sure it is the same one.

I let go of Daniel's hand and stood next to Daniel.

"Annabella, what are you doing?"

"I need to know something"

With that I undid my locket, and opened it up to the picture of Father, Edward and I. Then I started walking towards King Albert. Until we stood face to face.

"Is this close enough to see my pretty face?"

With that he smiled.

I held my locket to the golden eagle broach it was the exact same one as Father's broach.

I closed it and placed it around my neck.

"You can't force me to come with you Ethan. It might have worked with Loretta but it won't work on me. What did you tell her?"

"What she wanted to hear from her love of her life"

"And is she yours?"

"Yes"

I turned and walked back to Daniel.

"So why do you need me?"

"Your daughter is very wise Henry. I have heard rumours and such stories, but it seems that this rumour is true"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I can't tell you, with him in the room"

Daniel went rage at Ethan.

"Daniel, Daniel, it's not worth it."

He calmed down and put his sword away.

"Daniel, look at me, I will be fine"

We stared at each other.

"If I find one scratch or that Annabella is gone, I won't regret my actions."

He left to the garden.

"King George, watch over Daniel."

"As you wish Annabella"

"You still haven't answer my question"

"I want to destroy Daniel for his betrayal"

"That's a bit harsh Ethan"

"Sorry Father, but I do"

"So why do you need me?"

"You're his love of his life and you will be the one to bring him back to us"

"According to our spy's, and our spy's are always right, Daniel hasn't asked you to marry you let"

King Albert grabbed my left hand.

"No ring"

He let go, my hand started to shake.

"Will give you one week, and by then you should either be engaged to Daniel or not. If you are not engaged you make it look like that Daniel has broken your heart. That's when you run to Henry, leaving him no chance but to tell him to leave."

"And if I am engaged"

"I will sign the oath, from all those years ago. There will be peace and that Srophina will be as friendly as Mondina. Understood?"

"You still remember the oath?"

"How couldn't I Albert"

"John, why don't you ask King George and Daniel to come back in?"

"Of course your highness"

Daniel came charging in.

"Do we have a deal?"

"What about Loretta?"

"What about her?"

"You took her from me"

"I will give her a discussion whether she wants to stay or not when Annabella has done her little quest. Now do we have a deal?"

I turned back and looked at Father. He was terrified, scared, of what King Albert would do. I turned back to King Albert.

"(Whispered) yes"

"What was that?"

"Yes, I will do it"

"Good, but how do I know if you won't do it?"

"You just have to wait and see, as I can see we don't trust each other."

"Very good, let's shake on it."

"Ok"

He grabbed my left hand. It was shaking. King Albert grabbed my wrist to hard. He wouldn't let go. I suddenly, slowly was descending to the floor, until I was on my knees. I could hear Daniel screaming in the background, telling him to let go. He finally let go. I fell on to my side, I was in pain but I still could see and hear everything.

"A strong leader always has a weakness."

Ethan smirked.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all again and finally introduced to Annabella. Daniel, George, Edward, Henry."

He left. Daniel came running towards me and helped me up.

"Annabella, Annabella, it will be alright, I'm here."

I was held tightly, in Daniel's arms with my head on his chest.

I finally looked up.

Everyone was horrified of what they had seen.

I let go of Daniel and looked at my hand. It was shaking.

"I need to rest, for a while. Otherwise my hand won't stop shaking."

With that I left the hall for my bedroom.


	25. So Many Talks

**Thank you for all reviews and comments. I am taking everything in to consideration. Hope you enjoy x**

**I do not own The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella**

I wished it was a nightmare, but it wasn't. This was a test, a test to see if Euphrania will fall apart. A test of mine and Daniel's relationship and it scares me that I might lose him.

I was sitting in the Palace Garden's, when I hear footsteps.

"Is there something you want?"

"I have been given strict instructions."

"To watch over me"

"Precisely, your majesty"

"John, what would you do?"

"In your position, I would ask her if she really loves me."

"This village girl"

"Her name is Caroline"

"John, it's meant to be, can't you see it?"

"We had a plan, to leave for Srophina, somewhere know one will find us and have a few kids and live happily ever after."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I cannot leave my friend in a situation like this, where his sister has just appeared and is forced in to something that possible might not happen and that Edward can't marry Cinderella. That is why it's not meant to be"

"John, you will be with her."

"I wish I could"

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

"Yes he is Annabella, it's for your own protection"

"Father"

"Thought you might want to talk?"

"Go on then?"

"How are you coping, after yesterday…"

"I'm fine now Father."

"What did Albert do?"

"He knew my weakness, my hand and he wouldn't let go. I can cope with the pain."

"What about your situation with Daniel?"

"I have to let it be; otherwise I will lose him for good. Either way King Albert will get what he wants"

"What about your relationship with your Mother?"

"Mother"

"Yes, have you forgiven her or not?"

"I suppose you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes, that would be necessary."

"Of course, Father"

I left the Palace gardens and headed to the hall.

"Annabella, I have been worried about you"

"There is no need Edward, I'm fine now. I was wondering whether I could speak with you Mother"

Edward left.

"I'm taking you have spoken to your Father"

"Yes"

"You don't have to forgive me"

"I do want to but I need some time. I was hoping we could be civil for now"

"I think I can live with that. What are you going to do about your situation with Daniel?"

"Nothing, there is nothing I can do"

"Princess Annabella, you have a letter"

"Thank you John"

_Dear Annabella, _

_I hope you are well and that I am now with Ethan. I love him but Grandfather, King George, doesn't understand. I hope nothing bad has happened in Eurphania and that hopefully you will fully understand. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Loretta._

"Who is it from?"

"Loretta, she doesn't know about what has happened in Eurphania but she loves Ethan. John where is Daniel?"

"He went out hunting, he wanted to be occupied."

"I'm sure he will talk to you"

"I hope so. Excuse me I need to talk to Edward"

I headed to the Palace Gardens.

"I'm taking your now following me now"

"Yes, I'm only doing my duty."

"You could at least tell me more about Caroline"

"I didn't know you wanted to"

"Edward"

He turned around.

"I was wondering whether I could talk to you"

"Of course Annabella"

"I got a letter from Loretta, she doesn't know about what has happened in Eurphania but is completely fallen in love with Ethan"

"What will you do?"

"Nothing, there is nothing I can do?"

"Why don't you tell Daniel, about your situ…"

"I can't Edward, I made a promise I intend to keep it."

"What about your situation?"

"What situation?"

"Marrying Princess Selena"

"That has postponed for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I see, that gives you a chance to see Cinderella"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what to say?"

"Tell her truth. Please Edward otherwise you will lose her for good."


	26. A Day With Edward

**I do not own The Slipper and The Rose or Cinderella **

**Any tips would be helpful because I am super busy at the moment. Any sites recommended for publishing stories? **

**Hope you enjoy x comments make my day x **

I was outside Auntie Claudia's house, I was waiting. Waiting for Edward to arrive, he made a promise and I need to see if he can keep his promises.

"Annabella, wait up"

I got off my stead and started walking along the bridge.

"Annabella"

"I'm not waiting any longer for you to ignore her, she deserves the truth and nothing more."

"Annabella, I'll tell her now"

"Good"

"Annabella, why are you so obsessed with this relationship?"

"Because… because… I want you to be happy and don't end up in a situation that I am. I could potentially lose Daniel for good whilst you Edward… your love is right around the corner."

"Come here"

Edward grabbed me for a hug.

"I can't lose Daniel" tears ran down my face.

"Than do something?"

"I can't it's his responsibility for what happens to our relationship and I know that in 3 days time I will have to make a stupid excuse so that King Albert is connected to Eurphania. He's won Mondina and Srophina will be in the palm of his hands in 3 days time."

"Princess Annabella."

Edward turned and looked at the start of the bridge. He was standing there just staring. I could tell he was smug, very smug.

"What do you want Ethan?"

"I want to talk to Annabella, it that possible?"

"No"

"Why not Edward?"

"Don't you think you've done enough already?"

"One question"

"It will be alright Edward."

"Fine but I'm not leaving here."

"So be it"

I walked slowly to Ethan.

"Do you think he will ask you?"

"How do you know that he hasn't already?"

"Because there is no ring on your finger and there are tears running down your face."

"Yes.."

"Do you think he will?"

"I hope so. Ethan I don't want to lose him… he's too precious to me. You're happy, you're in love and your Father can't put you under pressure."

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes.. I guess so. (Pause) Is that all you want to ask me?"

"For now."

He left.

I turned back to Edward.

"What did he want?"

"It doesn't matter"

We kept walking on until we reached the door.

KNOCK…knock

"Hello"

"Palatine"

"Annabella, Prince Edward"

"May we come in?"

"Of course"

"What can I do for you?"

"Is Claudia and Cinderella here?"

"Yes. Claudia is in the drawing-room. I will go and get Cinderella"

Palatine hurried up the stairs and brought Cinderella back. I made sure I waited with Edward so that she would stay.

"Cinderella"

"Annabella, your highness. What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to you"

"Is it important?"

"Very but I'm only doing it for Annabella."

"I need to speak to Claudia I will leave you to it. Thank you Palatine."

I headed for the drawing-room. Whilst Palatine, Edward and Cinderella headed of different directions.

"Hi, Auntie Claudia."

"Annabella, what a pleasant surprise."

"I need to ask you something"

"How do you know if someone if truly in love with you?"

"That's hard to explain. You just feel it. You're happy, you can't stop thinking about him and that he is always there for you."

I sighed.

"What about you and Daniel?"

"We haven't talked to each other for a while. I feel like I'm losing him"

"Then talk to him"

"I can't he will just want answers."

"About what?"

"An incident."

"What sort of incident."

"Srophinan's"

"I see. Than make sure he listens to you properly."

"Thank Claudia"

This conversation going on at the same time.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Anything happened?"

"No nothing. (Pause) What brings you here then?"

"I wanted to tell you… tell you that"

"You're marrying Princess Selena next week"

"Yes but I don't want to"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want.. The truth is I love you Cinderella and I want to be with you"

"So why can't you?"

Annabella barges in to their conversation.

"Because he hasn't told Father."

"Princess Selena is a lovely women but I'm not in love with her."

"Well thank you"

"For what?"

"Telling me truth. I'm sure you will be happy"

Cinderella left.

I ran after her.

"Cinderella, Cinderella…"

She turned

"I will make it happen I promise."

She ran upstairs to her room.

"Edward lets go"

"The sooner the better."

"Thank you Claudia."

"How can you help?"

I was smiling all the way home. I had a plan.

We came to the Palace stairs. There sitting Cousin Montague.

"Cousin Montague, you look so sad."

"So sad, why don't you tell cousin Annabella and I what is troubling you"

"I'm… I'm in love."

"Love"

"Love. With who?"

"Erm… I cannot say"

"Please tell us cousin Montague"

"Alright but don't tell Cousin Edward."

"I promise."

He whispered in my ear.

"Princess Selena."

"(I gasped) this is perfect." I dashed up the stairs.

"What is?"

"Annabella… Wait there"

I busted through the Palace doors.

"Father, Father…"

I stopped.

Daniel turned around.

"Daniel…"

"It's nice to see you better."

"Well you haven't bothered to speak to me"

"Why is that brother?"

He turned around.

"Ethan, get out of here."

"Daniel, it's alright let him speak"

"I thought we could chat."

"With you, I don't think so"

"Ok then, if you won't I will be able to tell you that your time is now shortened due to Daniel not bothering to speak to me."

"Do it Daniel."

"Why should I?"

"Please Daniel, I only have 3 days left."

"Fine, then you will leave afterwards."

"Of course."

"Annabella, did you want me?"

"Yes, Father. Would it possible that Edward doesn't marry Selena."

"Why is that?"

"Because Cousin Montague is in love with her and I thought it wouldn't be fair on him, he's so depressed at the moment."

"Well if it makes Montague happy but then who does Edward marry?"

"Cinderella, Father."

"Why should you?"

"Because I love Cinderella and I want to marry her"

"Well if that is want you want then so be it. John alert the council about this arrangement."

"Yes, your majesty."

John left. Edward and I looked at each other we were thinking exactly the same thing.

"Father"

"Yes Annabella."

"Is it possible is John married someone"

"Who?"

"A village girl called Caroline."

"I will decide when John gets back."

"I have alerted the council your highness"

"John, I have been told that you are in love with a village girl."

"Yes, but I know it cannot be"

"Well, tell the council that you have my approval."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

Everyone was smiling and satisfied. Everyone except me.


	27. A Done Deal

_Sorry I have been sooooooooooooo... busy with school and stuff. I have my GCSE mock's in 2 months yeah! (sarcasm) Anyway here are some new chapters. Hope you enjoy xxx _

_I do not own Slipper and the rose or Cinderella_

"Well, now that gives us something to celebrate. Montague is now to marry Princess Selena and my son is to marry Cinderella"

"You are alright with this situation Father?"

"Yes well it makes you happy"

Daniel walks in slowly

"Daniel, are you alright"  
"I'm fine Annabella. I think we should talk"  
"Ok"

We walked out to the palace gardens  
"What a beautiful sun set"  
"Don't avoid the situation Annabella"  
"I'm not, I just need a distraction. What did Ethan want?"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"It does matter Daniel. It seems as if your the one who is avoiding this situation by avoiding me"  
"Well I have a duty to do"  
"You also, have a duty to me. To be with me."  
"I can't just stop though"  
"Why not?"  
"The people of Euphrania need a safe surrounding"  
"Well in 3 days Euphrania won't be safe"  
"Are you going to tell me what my Father said"  
"No I'm not allowed to"  
"Well your happy to spend time with Edward"  
"I'm bounding with my brother which I have not seen with over 12 years"  
"And what about me? Ethan is right you've taken side"  
"Ethan said this"  
"Yes why?"  
"He saw me with Edward he questioned my relationship with you and he has twisted it so that you take his side. Can't you see what he is doing? He is getting to you"  
"Your right. I'm ... sorry"  
"Well you should be"  
"What about Srophina"  
"In 3 days Srophina will win in any aspect of this situation and yet he wants to be civil with the lands."  
"So what do we do?"  
"You stick with me to the bitter end"  
"That sounds like a plan. A plan that know one can break"  
"Can you keep that promise"  
"Until the bitter end."

"Your right again"  
"About what?"  
"It is a beautiful sunset"  
"I was wondering whether we could spend the day together tomorrow"  
"Well..."  
"It will only be one day"  
"One whole day with you sounds like a nice idea. On one condition"  
"What?"  
"No one interferes. No Edward, Cinderella, John"  
"Of course and you say no to any duties or reports"  
"Deal"  
"Deal"

"Your highnesses, dinner will be served shortly"  
"Thank you John"  
"This way my lady"


	28. No Distractions

I could hardly sleep a whole day with Daniel. I haven't had the chance to get to know him probably.  
"Prince Daniel, there is a letter for you?"

Dear Daniel, I hope we can learn to respect one an other. This will happen sooner or later when Lady Annabella had failed her challenge. Come to meet me before sun down I would like to offer you a proposition. I hope to see you there. Love From Your Father King Albert of the Srophina lands.

"I heard you are spending the day with Lady Annabella today"

"Yes, about that..."

"You want me to stay clear from you and"

"Hold the front if anything happens to Euphrania"

"Yes your highness, Lady Annabella wants no distractions from anyone."

"Will you be able to control Edward, I believe he will disturb us"

"Of course, I will do my best"

"Tell Annabella to come to the palace gardens soon"

"Of course my Lord."  
With that Daniel scrunched up the letter and shredded it to pieces John gave a sturdy look

"Nothing I can't handle John"

"Of course"  
I heard a knock on the door I brushed my dress down

"My lady you look amazing now stop doing that or your ruin it."

"Fine, thank you Clare"

"My Lady it's John"

"Come in John"

"Are you ready to go my Lady"

"Yes, John"

"John, you haven't found a replacement yet have you?"

"My Lady maid replacement?"

"Yes, you know Beatrice went to have her baby, I have too much work to do including looking after you my Lady"

"I'm still looking Clare. Now my Lady" I took John's arm and I had a plan.

"John, this is just an idea, but why don't you ask Caroline, I'm sure she will be good at it"

"I'm sure I can ask her, see what she says"

"Than you John"  
We entered the palace gardens

"Your highness" Daniel turned

"Hello"

"Hello, I'm looking forward for our day" Daniel looked behind me, I quickly turn around.

"John, what are you still doing here?"

"My Lady, I'm... Never mind my Lady"

"John I need you to look after Edward today"

"Of course my lady" John finally left.

"We are finally alone"

"no distractions"

"So what are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise" Daniel took my hand and lead me down the palace stairs.

We walked through the village and up to the hills of Euphrania.

"Daniel are we nearly there"

"Yes my lady" with that he picked me up in his arms and started carrying me up the hill.

I couldn't stop laughing.

"Daniel put me down. I order you to put me down"

"Yes your highness" He dropped me to the ground.

"Ouch, you dropped me"

"You ordered me to" I just gave him the look. He ran ahead.

"Daniel, Daniel.. Wait for me. Where are you going?" He turned back.

"Wait there" He came round the back and put his hands over my eyes.

"Daniel, I can't see"

"It's a surprise"

"I don't know where I'm going"

"Let me guide you" I let him guide me, he whispered in my ear.

"Open your eyes"

He let go, letting me look at the beautiful view. We were at a high point of Euphrania where we could see everything. It was breath taking.

"Over there is the palace. (pointed to a different direction) That's Mondina."

"It's beautiful"

I sat back in his arms. He pulled me in to his arms. We fell backwards. Rolling down the hill. I couldn't help but laugh. When we reached the bottom of hill. I couldn't help but smile at Daniel. Daniel was sat on his side. He came close and pulled one of my strands of hair under my ear.

"You have a beautiful smile, but.."

"But what?"

"You have grass in your hair" I slapped him.

"Well that's your fault"  
A horse pulled in.

"My lord, I have your supplies." Daniel got up and went to the horse.

"Thank you Thomas" he took the supplies. The horse rode back to the palace.

"Who's Thomas?"

"One of the knights"

"Oh" He took out a blanket from the bag and laid it out perfectly. Then pulled out a picnic basket. He grabbed my land. I grabbed it and he lead me to the blanket.

"Ham or cheese sandwich"

"Ham please" We tucked in to our sandwiches. He picked out some grapes. He was being clever by tossing them in to his mouth.

"Daniel, open ride" He failed as I through a grape. I couldn't help but laugh. Thomas rode back.

"Let me give the picnic back."

"Thank you again Thomas. Just me and you now"

"You are ok Daniel"

"Yes, I'm glad we did this"

"Me too"

"How long left?"

"It's tomorrow"

"I see. What are you going to do."

"Keep my head held high" I stood up and ran up the hill.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking in the last of Euphrania" A tear started to run down my face. He turned me around.

"I won't let anyone hurt you and that Euphrania will stay strong."

"You promise"

"I promise you Annabella. I love you"

"I love you to" We reached in and our lips touched as if it was just us. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Awww. How touching"

"Ethan"

"King Albert"

"The pleasure is ours Princess"


	29. A Broken Heart

Daniel stepped forward in front of me.

"What do you want?"

"Temper, temper. I'm glad I saw you to together, pity it won't last long"

"What is he talking about Daniel?"

"So you haven't told her"

"Tell me Daniel"

"Time is ticking Daniel."

"Look to the west Daniel."

"Sunset"

"Yes Ethan is right you should look to the west."

"What about the sunset?"

"Father how about you enlighten Annabella"

"With pleasure. In a few moments Princess the sun will set if he hasn't chosen what to do then we will take you and..."

"No I will not let you."

"You will kill me. Am I correct." a tear ran down my face

Daniel turned to me and put his hands on my face.

"Look at me, Annabella. I promise you that no one would hurt you and that is what I intend to do. I have to do this to protect you."

"Do what?"

"His alternative Princess is that Daniel will join me back where he belongs in Srophina"

"What but you can't"

"I have to Annabella, it's the only way."

"I would rather die than see you join him"

"Maybe you should listen to Annabella, Daniel."

"Oh shut up Ethan."

"Touchy"

"I am doing this to protect you"

"You said.. you said... you promised that no one will hurt me."

"Yes..yes"

"But can't you see, if you do this than you will hurt me. What about you and I until the bitter end"

"I am doing this Annabella. You need to trust me on this"

"No.. no" I pushed back in disbelief

"Annabella" he pulled his hand to my face.

With my right hand and pushed it away.

"I said no Daniel. Now go, just go and never come back. Never come back"

"Daniel"

"Go Daniel"

With that Daniel turned to King Albert and started walking over the boarder to Srophina.

I had tears running down my face.

"What about our deal King Albert?"

"There is no need for that deal to continue I have seen today that Daniel has proven his love to you. There is no need for it to continue"

"I see"

"Let's go boys."

King Albert turned and rode ahead.

Daniel was standing staring straight back at me.

"Daniel, come on, we have to go"

Ethan took Daniel's arm and pulled him in to the woods.

I fell to my knees

"My Lady, my lady"

I looked up "John, Edward...what are you doing here?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later."

"Come here Annabella"

I clasped in to Edwards arms. He picked me up and placed me on top of his horse making me sit side ways. Edward sat behind me. I slouched in to his chest and brought a cloak around me.

Edward placed my cloak on and tied it and placed the hood over my hair.

"There's a storm approaching. The cloak is for just in case."

"(whispered) Thank you"

I slouched back in to his chest and closed my eyes.

"Let's ride John"

"Yes my Lord"

Before we came in to the village gates there was a massive echo of thunder. The horses kicked back at the screech of noise. Edward and John stopped glopping and looked up at the sky.

"We better get to the Palace as soon as possible if we are to miss this storm."

"Are the villages alerted about the storm John."

"Yes everyone is prepared."

I slowly opened my eyes. I had no energy but was curious.

"Edward what is happening?"

"There's a storm which is about to begin. Nothing to worry about. We will be back at the palace before it hits."

"Ok"

The glopped on-wards until they reached the palace.

"Annabella, Annabella we are here"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"I need you to corporate with me Annabella can you do that?"

I nodded. Edward got of the saddle and on to the ground.

"I need you to lean forward. I will catch you"

I slowly leaned forward in to Edwards arms in to a cradle position.

"It's alright I've got you."

I digged my head back in to his chest.

"John alert to the King of our arrival. Whilst I will take Annabella to here chamber"

"Of course my lord"

John gave the horses to one of the servants and then headed for the palace stairs following behind Edward. John then headed in to the hall whilst I turned to head even more stairs.

"John, what news do you have"

"Prince Edward and Princess Annabella, have arrived safely back to the palace."

"Good now where are they?"

"Prince Edward is escorting Princess Annabella to her chambers due to and incident that has occurred. I am sure Prince Edward will want to discuss the situation"

"What of Prince Daniel?"

"That will be discussed as well, when Prince Edward will return to the hall"

"I see"

The palace hall doors opened to let Prince Edward stroll to the thrones.

Prince Edward did a small bow.

"I am sure John has told you why Princess Annabella is not here in the hall"

"No, he hasn't he only mentioned that you escorted her to her chambers. He believed you would want to discuss this incident."

"Yes, I don't know if you were aware but today Annabella and Daniel went to spend the day together on the high point of Euphrania. We were told not to interfere as they wanted no distractions."

"This morning your highness Prince Daniel was given a letter to him and after he read it he shattered it to pieces. After Annabella and Daniel left I went to clear up the mess he had made and saw it was signed, signed by King Albert my lord."

"That's when John came to me and suggested we went to the village."

"That is correct, Annabella had a brilliant idea of hiring my Caroline to be her lady's maid"

"Was Clare made aware of this proposition John?"

"Yes she was my lord and she thought it would be a good idea if she said yes to it."

"That's when we pumped in to Cousin Montague, he me to be his best man. Of course I said yes. He was such in a happy mood as always."

"What happened next John?"

"Well my lord, Edward and I went in to the village to tell Caroline of her proposition and she said yes, but before we saw Caroline, Edward saw Annabella running of with Daniel. I had to stop Edward as Annabella had asked me to keep Edward with me the whole time."

"Of course, I was upset about this but John mentioned a different plan."

"After we talked Caroline, we kept to the word following Annabella and Daniel. I knew there was something odd about Daniel. He had changed ever since he saw Ethan the other day. We made sure we weren't seen."

"Then out of the blue, King Albert and Ethan, appeared. Of course we heard there whole conversation from the woods and in the end Daniel left with King Albert and Ethan leaving Annabella in a distress."

"She was a bit overwhelmed about the situation."

"So what happened to Daniel?"

"He was given an ultimatum of ever King Albert taking Annabella and killing her or Daniel re-joins Srophina being Prince of Srophina."

"So now Daniel is Srophina and Annabella is heart broken."

"I'm afraid so my lord. What do we do?"

"We try to keep her spirit up, get her talking for now and hopefully she will recover."

"Dear I dare she will recover. A broken heart can never mend."

"Well she we have to my love. She is a strong and wise contender for Euphrania and I don't want to see her as weak."

"I will go and attend to her now my lord and try to introduce her to Caroline."

"Good idea John."

"You know this isn't the end of this war."

"I know, but I don't know what to prepare for?"


	30. Caroline

"Knock, knock"

"John there has been no change in her highness"

"I didn't think she would recover today (sigh) you can go now Clare"

"Your highness, Princess Annabella"

He came to my side

"It's me john I was wondering if you wanted anything?"

Silence

"I was going to trial Caroline as your new lady's maid, your father didn't seem to mind"

Caroline entered

She was perfect for John. Blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a messy bum. Her dress was a light cream which went all the way to her ankles. Her light white apron was very crinkled but not dirty.

"I hope you are ok doing this. Princess Annabella isn't in a good condition at the moment."

"I see. I'm here to do a job."

"Of course you are dear. (He kissed her check)"

She walked very confident to the big balcony.

"It looks like it's getting very dark, I'm going to shut the curtains and shut the doors to the balcony it seems very cold. (She turned towards me) Your highness, your hands are shaking you must be cold. I will get you blanket."

"(interrupts, but has her head buried in her pillow) There is no need."

"Excuse me…"

"(Lifted her head ever so slightly from the pillow) I said, there is no need."

"But your highness…"

"(Angry) There is no need. I'm sorry… If you want to help, even though I didn't realise my hands were shaking, could you get me a hot flannel."

"Of course."

She went and ran the hot flannel under some hot water.

"Your flannel your highness."

I took the flannel and wrapped it around my hand making a fist. It sting at first but I was used to it.

"I'm sorry you have caught me like this on your first day."

"John, took the liberation of telling me that you were sensitive and upset."

"Of course he did. He is always so kind."

"Yes and I would like to thank you. According to John you managed t get his highness to say yes to marry me."

"I did that as a favour to him. He does too much for me. That makes you Caroline."

"Yes, your highness. Would you like me to get anything?"

"No, not now."

"Would you like me to change you out of your clothes? It looks like your dress has gotten muddy and you have grass in your hair."

"Yes, if you will."

"Of course."

I slowly got up and out of bed to Caroline. I tried not to put too much pressure on my hands.

"Let me take the flannel and then turn around."

I did so.

"Your arm my lady."

"I'm used to it."

"So the tales are true."

"Yes, I'm sorry you had to see it."

I got in to my night-clothes and then went straight for a dive on to my bed.

"Caroline, has Claire told you my router?"

"Yes my Lady, I will be here bright and early."

"Thank you Caroline."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"So do I"

She shut the door as quietly as she could and then walked down to the kitchen.

"Mistress Claire, John, Lady Annabella is now asleep so please do not disturb."

"You managed to talk to her."

"Yes, she talked a little and I managed to change her clothes. Where is the pile for clothes to be washed?"

"Over there, Caroline."

"How did you do it?"

"I just did my job."

"I love you Caroline"

"I love you to John"

"I need to tell his highness on Princess Annabella's status on that she has talked and that you are doing well at your duty. I will see you later."

"Yes you will."

John walked up the stairs to the ground hall.

"Your highness, I have some information."

"Yes, John"

"Princess Annabella, has managed to talk to Caroline, our new lady's maid, she said it was only small talk, but it's a start."

"Thank you, John and praise Caroline for her work. You made a good choice."

"I can't take credit it for it as it was Annabella's idea."

"You can go now John"

Annabella, could not sleep, she just kept sobbing and crying in to her pillow, she didn't know what to do with herself. That's when the pain came, the pain of her hand.

What she didn't know of who was on her balcony. He had climbed all the way to the top through the thorns and bushes. He placed his ear upon the door and listened. He heard the cries of Annabella.

"What have you done?"

Then he climbed down and hopped on to his horse and rode in to the distance.


End file.
